In data transmission interface, jitter refers to the deviation of the expected value of the periodic signal over time. Since some jitter is unavoidable, a need to exhibit some jitter tolerance for the modern data transmission interface and meet the performance requirements exists. In fact, many industry standards require the data transmission interface to have a jitter tolerance measured according to different metrics. Therefore, manufacturers, researchers, engineers and end users are concerned about the jitter tolerance capability of data transmission interface or wafers and their measurement methods. Traditionally, there has been a measurement method of jitter tolerance capability of data transmission interface, that is, the jitter and output data are transmitted to the data transmission interface by the measuring equipment, and then the jitter tolerance of the data transmission interface is determined by analyzing the output of the data transmission interface as an evaluation of its jitter tolerance capability.
However, the traditionally low-end measurement equipment may not measure the jitter tolerance capability of the data transmission interface when operating in clock domain crossing, especially the jitter tolerance capability when operating at high frequency. In addition, although high-end measurement equipment may measure the jitter tolerance capability of the data transmission interface during clock domain crossing, it is relatively expensive and not affordable by typical measurement units.
Therefore, how to reduce the cost of the measurement equipment and effectively measure the jitter tolerance capability of the data transmission interface when operating in clock domain crossing at the same time, especially the jitter tolerance capability at high frequencies, are the problems to be improved in this field.